


Coach

by Feelingsismykink



Series: Coach [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: GMM 1647, I hope, Link is in his 20s, M/M, Rhett is 40, Thanksgiving, Theres a significant age gap, and bobby - Freeform, and mamma Sue, but there is, corduroy, its not creepy, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Link is mortified that Mamma Sue has invited the guy she dated briefly who is also his brother’s basketball coach?  He’s sure Thanksgiving is going to be awful until 6 foot 7 inches of corduroy clad giant waltzes into the house...
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Coach [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558093
Comments: 17
Kudos: 71





	Coach

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GMM 1647.  
> I was struck with the idea of grumpy coach Rhett encountering Link, but I don’t fuck with the underage stuff so we have sweet lil Bobby who brings them together. It’s really silly. I wanted it to be a fun smutty thing but there are actually some feelings, and I think I want to write some more with these two??? Because it’s so silly and I find the dynamic hot.  
> Mind the tags, if an age gap is not your jam then this is not for you!
> 
> Many hugs and thanks to Soho-x and CaptainSourwolf for encouraging and supporting me and all this madness!!!

“What?!? Why do we gotta have a stranger at thanksgiving?!?”

Link would never raise his voice at his precious mamma, but he couldn’t keep the shock and irritation out of his voice.

Mama Sue kept her voice calm, but her tone communicated that this was not up for discussion “Lincoln. Rhett is a friend, and I couldn’t stand to think of him spending it alone, and you know how we treat guests in my house?”

“Yes mamma, of course...but didn’t you just break up with him?”

“That doesn’t mean we’re not friends, and friends treat each other kindly especially at the holidays.”

“Yes mamma, of course.”

“If it makes you feel any better, we never—“

“OK MAMMA!” Link was laughing now “I’ll see you next week, love you.”

“Love you, baby”

Link knew when Rhett and his mama started dating, he was Links younger brother Bobby’s basketball coach. He didn’t hear much until Mamma shared that Rhett had come out to her after, which ended their relationship, but seemed to have established a pleasant friendship in its wake.

  
  


Link was happy to be home. College was good, but sometimes overwhelming. Being on campus and being in a city like Raleigh was allowing Link to explore and try new things he’d been dreaming of as a kid in Buies Creek for as long as he could remember. He wanted to make stuff, he wanted to learn about the world and experience people outside of the realm of the polite and pleasant but ultimately judgmental community he called home.

He’d made some friends at college, gotten drunk a few times and begun truly exploring his sexuality, he felt smart and cool and confident in a way only young adults can.

Link kissed his mamma hello and sat with her while she cooked, helped with some cleaning and laundry. He chased Bobby around and made fun of some of the bands on his Spotify app, but in a moment of quiet he checked in.

“What’s the deal with your coach, how weird is Thanksgiving gonna be, Bobby?” 

Bobby didn’t look up from his video game “I dunno he’s fine, he’s got a big beard and he’s loud sometimes”

Bobby’s eyes lit up “he let me start a few times, didn’t get too mad when I missed shots.” Link laughed and tousled his brothers hair. He tried hard but he was no athlete.

Dinner time came around, Link did his best to help out in the kitchen but eventually Mamma Sue got frustrated and banished him to the living room, so he answered the door when Coach McLaughlin arrived.

Coach was  _ tall _ . Even taller than Link who, at 6 foot was no shrimp. He had a big beard with some delicate patches of white, but his hair. His hair was the same warm gold as his beard, but it was long, and curly, curly in big beautiful waves like Link had only ever seen on marble statues in his Art History books. His eyes were green—was that a corduroy track suit?

He was loud, just like Bobby said “you must be Lincoln, Sue told me all about you!” He was smiling, but he seemed tense, and a little puffed up like a bird trying to make themselves look bigger in the face of danger.

Link gathered himself “Happy a Thanksgiving, Mr McLaughlin, welcome”

“Oh please, call me Rhett, Happy Thanksgiving!”

Link gestured for Rhett to come into the house, and took the 6 pack of pumpkin ales from him and the two men headed to the kitchen.

Sue made a happy noise and wiped her hands so she could embrace Rhett as Link put the beers in the fridge. Sue cooed over the bottle of wine Rhett produced for her.

“Thanks for havin’ me Sue, Happy Thanksgiving! Anything I can help with? Need me to carve any meats or open any jars?” Link watched as Rhetts cheeks rounded with his laughter, his eyes twinkled. Link shook his head a little bit. Rhett could not be handsome. He’d dated his  _ mom _ what was he in his  _ forties _ ???!

_ Get it together, Neal _

“Link!” Sue snapped him out of his reverie “would you offer our guest something to drink please.” She turned back to her preparations.

“Uh...yeah! Sure. What can I get you, Mr McLaughlin?”

“I’ll take one a those beers I brought, if you don’t mind”

Rhett followed Link back into the living room. Link sat next to Bobby on the couch and Rhett relaxed into one of the easy chairs. He was just so... _ big _ . He leaned back into the chair, legs spread and reaching out halfway across the modest room. His hands were giant on the bottle. Link noticed he often ran his big hands through his hair, like it was new to him, and fiddled with his beard.

Rhett was jovial with Bobby, doing his best to pull the boys attention from the TV, only sometimes succeeding, teasing him about practice, and drills. 

“So Link, Sue tells me you’re in the Wolfpack!” Rhett pronounced it  _ woofpack  _ which should have annoyed Link, but it was adorable instead.

Rhett and Link engaged in cautious conversation, mostly about NC State, where Rhett had gone too. He seemed to relax a little more, quiet down a little with the familiarity and the beer. When discussing watering holes near campus, Link mentioned a date, and used the pronoun he, which resulted in a raised eyebrow, a shift in his seat. Link imagined that a man of Rhett's age, just coming to terms with his sexuality, he would be much more careful about things like this than Link’s generation.

Link felt a tiny ache in his chest. It had been tense, and awful to feel different, to have the subtle but terrifying understanding that what he was was  _ unwelcome _ and even bad according to most of the people around him. But Link was so lucky, with his mamma, and some select friends, and now with most people on campus he was out and felt comfortable being himself. Link couldn’t imagine that tense and dark feeling persisting through decades and relationships…

When they moved to the table, Rhett tucked in with a vengeance. Link had never seen anyone eat so much, never seeming to slow down. Sue blushed at his compliments, and the two seemed to enjoy each other’s sense of humor.

Between Links share of the wine Rhett brought, the cozy feelings of being home with his family, and the magnetic and charismatic nature of Rhett, Link was having to focus on not staring too much. When their eyes would meet, Link felt a heat in his belly, a swelling in his chest that was new for him. That eventually migrated south, a heaviness in his groin that was pleasant but unwelcome at this particular table.

As the evening went on, Link found himself becoming more bold in his thoughts. When Rhett would laugh and lean back, or reach clear across the table for something or other, Link appreciated the lines in his neck, the shapes of his forearms, exposed when he pushed up the sleeves of that silly jacket. At one point Link felt his shoe connect with Rhett’s under the table. Link kept his where it was, and found himself maintaining eye contact. Rhett gasped ever so lightly, paused in his chewing, and then averted his gaze. But his shoe stayed where it was.

Link and Rhett seemed to find each other’s hands and fingers on serving spoons and glasses over and over. Link was careful about openly flirting, was unwilling to look too deeply at the fucked up story this was, but he couldn’t ignore his attraction to Rhett, couldn’t get out of his head the curiosity of what it would feel like to kiss that beard, to feel those hands on him.

All the adults at the table had enjoyed wine or beer through dinner, between that and the heavy spread, Sue was insistent that Rhett would not be driving himself home, he would be sleeping on the couch so Sue could send him home tomorrow well rested with some good leftovers. Rhett put up a polite resistance, but his rosy cheeks and sleepy eyes expressed his gratitude. 

Once the table was cleared and food was stowed away, Link sent his mother to bed with a kiss on the cheek “you worked so hard today mamma, such a good meal. I’ll clean up and get Mr McLaughlin settled.”

She gave a happy hum and made her way upstairs along with Bobby.

As she left, Link locked eyes with Rhett “I’ll make sure Rhett is comfortable.”

Sue, Link and Bobby exchanged Goodnights and I love yous and Rhett followed Link into the kitchen. The two worked well as a team, and now that they were alone, they indulged more in the touches, brushing arms and hands, shoulders along chests. As Link struggled to place a dish in the topmost shelf of the cabinet, Rhett sidled up next to him, taking the dish and easily lifting it into its place. Rhett towered over Link, he felt his heart pick up pace, and Link leaned in ever so slightly so their chests met. Rhett was  _ warm _ and he smelled good. Like spices and turkey and home. Link wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he gathered the courage to lift his hand to Rhett's face.

Link’s touch was gentle, tentative, didn’t want to push Rhett, but wanted him to know Link was into this. Rhett’s eyes fluttered closed, he leaned into Link’s touch. When he opened his eyes again they were bright. Link was struck with a thought.

“Rhett, have you ever...kissed a man?”

Rhett’s inhale shook with emotion. “Once, when I was a teenager...there was one boy, but—we couldn’t be together”

Link surged forward to kiss Rhett, just soft lips until Rhett gasped and parted his, Link felt Rhett’s big hands around his waist and back. Link felt small, and delicate. Link kept his lips on Rhett’s, and soon Rhett’s tongue was at Rhett’s lips.

They kissed, slow and gentle, learning the other’s pace and preferences.

Link reluctantly pulled away, spread his hands on Rhett's chest. “Hey, lets get you settled.” Rhett looked dazed, leaned his forehead forward till it met Links. “You’re a kid” Rhett's voice was low, and softer “we shouldn’t…your mom...”

Link gathered Rhett's jacket into his fist tightly, as if to communicate the intensity of his words

“Hey. I’m an adult. I make choices, I’m not a kid. My mom...who knows where this goes, if anywhere. But I like you, I want to have this, for tonight, if you want it too.”

Link let his eyes bore into Rhett’s “are you drunk? Do you want to just sleep?”

Rhett finally closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Links, pulled him close “God no, I’m not drunk, don’t want to sleep. I want...you”

Link kissed him deeply then. 

“OK, then let me get the couch ready for you, big man.”

Once Link had put sheets and blankets down, gathered pillows, he sat Rhett down on the couch and stood in front of him. Link ran his hands through Rhett's gorgeous curls, massaged his scalp. Rhett growled, deep in his chest, leaned his head forward into Links hip, apparently seeking contact. He nuzzled his face closer to Links groin, where his cock was steadily filling out the front of his pants. Link felt like his blood was rushing in his ears, his skin extra sensitive to Rhett's touch, his nose alongside Link’s erection. Rhett's hands were on his back, but made his way down to Link’s ass, and then his hips. 

“You’re so beautiful. Every bit.” Rhett said. He began to mouth at Links cock through his pants. Link laughed, breathier than he would have expected “Are you kidding? You’re like a giant 70s Greek God. I couldn’t stop imagining your big hands on me, those broad shoulders over me…”

Rhett grumbled in appreciation, moved his hands to Link’s buttons to begin undoing his pants.

Link stopped Rhett’s hands. Something about Rhett made Link want to make him feel good. Link dropped to his knees, placed his hands on Rhett’s thighs, moved them up to the waistband. Link chuckled darkly “I still can’t believe you’re wearing a corduroy tracksuit.”

Rhett laughed quietly, and then gasped as Links hands made their way to his cock. Link found his mouth was watering “Jesus Rhett, you’re so thick”. His dick was hard, and warm. Link pulled it out so he could admire it. Rhett shifted his hips so his pants could be removed, and Link had a better angle. Link slowly began moving his hand up and down, there wasn’t any lubrication...yet. Link leaned up and pulled Rhett's face to him, this time the kiss was more insistent. 

Link couldn’t linger on how he felt that Rhett had been cheated out of so many experiences because of his age and hometown. Couldn’t let himself get mad at whatever forces kept him in the closet, but he could make sure that Rhett felt good  _ now _ . Link sets his mind to giving Rhett the best damn blow job of his life, leans in to take Rhett’s hefty dick into his mouth.

Link pulled his shirt over his head, suddenly feeling overheated. Rhett did the same. He leaned back in over Rhett’s dick, but was gentle and careful with his approach. Starting off with his lips, and tip of his tongue at Rhett’s head. He angled his face so Rhett could see, and watch him. Rhett has his hands on Link’s arms and shoulders, in his hair. Rhett made low appreciative noises, gasping when Link hit spots that were especially sensitive. Link spit on the head, allowing the saliva to run down the shaft and then used his hands to spread it around, allowing him to stroke Rhett with more purpose now.

Link worked his way to getting as much of Rhett as he could in his mouth, taking small breaks to breathe, when he would use his hands on Rhett’s balls, or whisper some compliments. When Link had Rhett all the way in his throat, breathing through his nose and gulping around him, Rhett thought he would lose his mind.

“Oh God, oh wow Link, you really are a  _ hungry man  _ aren’t you”. Link laughed, nearly choked and had to pull off to compose himself. Link can’t help but giggle. This is ridiculous, right out of a terrible porn parody; he’s on his knees in front of a middle aged basketball coach, his mother’s ex, no less. He’s working his way towards a porn-y pun “fitness...fitness whole dick—“ but then he makes eye contact with Rhett.

Rhett’s breaths are shallow, he’s locked eyes with Link and it’s like he can’t believe his luck, his hands are running up and down Links arms and shoulders. Rhett's chest is so broad, he’s got a little bit of a belly, and his light colored chest hair is warm and inviting. He’s licking his lips, but it makes Link feel adored, beautiful, not gross like some of the other hookups he’s had.

Rhett pulls Link up into his lap, wraps his arms around him and kisses him deeply. Rhett moans at tasting himself on Links tongue. Link can’t help but shift his hips so his clothed cock is up against Rhett’s, grinds a few times on his lap. 

Rhett is desperate to get Links pants open now, Link leans back to give him room and is impressed with Rhett’s multitasking when he takes one of Links nipples into his mouth as he pops the buttons and pulls down the zipper.

Link is a little bit longer, but Rhett has him in breadth. Link watches, mouth agape as Rhett is able to put his hand around both their shafts. Rhett uses the spit and precum that’s on both of them now, and is able to begin stroking both of them. 

Link thinks he might faint. This is so fucking hot. This giant man, who makes him feel sexier and bolder than anyone has before is going to make him cum, like soon. Link scoots as close as he can, wants to press himself into every inch of Rhett, finds his mouth and kisses and licks and bites in a fever. Link has noticed his squeezing his body into Rhett’s has halted the stroking, which is...unacceptable. He leans back just a little bit “oh, sorry” and then Rhett smiles and resumes

“I want to cum, I’m close” Link whispers, hips rocking in time with Rhett’s strokes. “Yeah? Cum. Cum for me I want to see those beautiful blues.”

Link feels his orgasm hit him like a truck, his fingers dig into Rhett’s shoulders and his thighs tense around Rhett’s lap. He forgets for a moment where they are and cries out but Rhett swallows the sound, shushes him with another kiss. Links cum has provided even more lubrication and Rhett isn’t far behind him, he comes almost silently, and Link feels lucky to watch it. It lasts a long time, tears spring to Rhett’s eyes, he continues to stroke both of them until Link can’t take it. Once Rhett’s vision clears, link gives him little kisses around his face, wipes the tears from his lashes, once again luxuriates in Rhetts hair.

They sit there for a bit, Link cradled in Rhetts lap, their breath synchronized, slowing down.

“That was fun, Rhett, I’m glad you came to Thanksgiving”

“Me too, Link. Me too.”


End file.
